Romántico Engaño
by Tsukire
Summary: Ukyo y Ryoga asisten al festival de Nerima por el día del amor y la amistad con un objetivo, tratar de separar a Ranma y a Akane. Esto no formaba parte del plan, nunca supimos que esto iba a pasar. "Esta historia participa en el Reto San Valentin: El festival de Nerima, del foro Mundo Ranma"


Romántico Engaño

By:

Tsukire

"Esta historia participa en el Reto San Valentin: El festival de Nerima, del foro Mundo Ranma"

* * *

><p>Mi dulce y bella Akane yacía corriendo hacia mi con ambos brazos extendidos y una sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro, no apartaba los ojos de mí y sentía como mis piernas se movían robóticamente tratando de llegar a ella lo más pronto posible, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos, besarla y decirle al fin cuanto la amaba. Gritaba su nombre y sonreía despreocupadamente mientras veía sus cortos cabellos mecerse con el viento, pero era totalmente inútil, por más que intentaba correr hacía ella veía a Akane cada vez más y más lejos de mí. Sentí una presencia en ese mismo lugar, una presencia que conocía bastante bien, giré la cabeza a mi derecha y vi una silueta correr aún más rápido que yo, sentía mi cuerpo lento y mis extremidades me pesaban al moverme, él corría más rápido avanzando a pasos veloces hacía Akane, temí que algo pudiera pasarle, ésta silueta era demasiado ágil y ambos teníamos el mismo objetivo, traté de seguir corriendo para llegar hasta ellos.<p>

Pero al llegar a unos escasos metros, esas ganas desaparecieron, observé al chico rodearla con sus brazos y levantarla por los aires tomándola de la cintura mientras ella sin despegar la vista de él sonreía felizmente, la mirada amorosa que me dirigía a mi hace tan sólo unos instantes ahora se la estaba dedicando a él, quien te depositó con delicadeza en el suelo, se giró y con aire victorioso me miró sonriendo, colocó su mano en tu cintura y te apretó a su cuerpo, tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo y parecías muy cómoda con la situación, ambos me miraron y Akane recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿No lo entiendes Ryoga? Akane nunca te quiso, ella sólo me quiere a mí- el oji-azul lanzó una risa burlona que me hizo sentir inferior.  
>-Ranma…- dije con desprecio -¡Me las pagarás!- pensaba atacar cuando Akane se interpuso en medio.<br>-¡Déjanos en paz Ryoga! Yo quiero estar sólo con él- tomaste su mano y ambos se giraron caminando cual pareja de enamorados.

Caí de rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, golpeé el suelo con todas mis fuerzas y cerré los ojos maldiciendo mi suerte.

-Akane…-murmuré, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un grito doloroso salió de mi garganta gritando por última vez tu nombre…

* * *

><p>Desperté sobresaltado, respirando hondamente y con los cabellos pegados a mi nunca, el pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad increíble y sentía la boca seca, miré alrededor y estaba en mi casa de campaña que había instalado en la tarde para poder descansar un rato, cerré los ojos intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos de mí. Una vez que me tranquilicé, me llevé una mano a la cara tallando mis ojos, este tipo de sueños se habían vuelto comunes desde que pasó aquello, la trama solía variar con situaciones distintas pero siempre terminaba igual, había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, a verlos en mis sueños una y otra vez.<p>

Cuando pensaba en Akane, ya no tenía ganas de llorar como antes, tampoco sentía rencor hacia Ranma, supongo que nunca tuve posibilidades reales con ella. Ellos se habían convertidos en prometidos oficiales y yo…fui el primero en enterarme por la misma Akane ¿Cómo pasó? Era un día como cualquier otro, estaba seguro de que estaba bastante lejos de Akane, caminaba por las calles sin rumbo, pensando en ella y deseando que el momento de verla fuera muy pronto, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando una anciana que estaba arrojando agua tuvo el descaro de mojarme sin siquiera haberlo prevenido, de manera que quedé convertido en P-chan, seguí caminando por algunas calles mientras encontraba la manera de regresar a mi estado normal pero de repente me vi corriendo sin rumbo siendo perseguidos por unos perros, jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo de ellos, pero cuando eres un cerdo que no tiene gran agilidad, ni siquiera sabe pelear, lo más seguro es correr y correr hasta perderlos totalmente.

Corrí y seguí corriendo cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina me golpeé la cabeza con la pierna de alguien, no me dolió para nada pero cuando alcé la vista ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos cafés mirándome cariñosamente y una sonrisa de la persona que amaba Akane pensé, ella me saludó emocionada y me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo Tendo, iba tarareando una canción y su sonrisa había durado más de lo normal. Llegamos hasta el dojo y se sentó enfrente del estante, me sujetó con ambas manos y me alzó a una distancia prudente.

-P-chan, tengo que confesarte algo…-sonrió traviesamente.

Si algo estaba agradecido de ser un cerdo mascota, era que Akane me confiaba todos y cada uno de sus secretos algo que jamás podría compartir con el verdadero yo. Le respondí con el sonido de un cerdito para darle a entender que continuara.

-Estoy enamorada…- sonrió apenada.

De inmediato mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentí que podía entrar al paraíso en ese mismo instante, que podría mostrarme enfrente de ella tal como era, si, por alguna extraña razón pensé que su boca diría mi nombre. No fue así.

-Estoy enamorada de Ranma y ¿Sabes qué? Él me dijo lo mismo- me apretó a su pecho y sonrió.

En ese momento sentí que un golpe con todas sus fuerzas hubiera dolido más que el sonido de mi corazón romperse, la miré con ojos llorosos, en ese abrazo podía escuchar perfectamente su corazón latir pensando en el estúpido de Ranma. La vi tan feliz que me sentí tan miserable, cerré los ojos y como pude me escapé del abrazo de Akane, salí corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos. La amaba, la amaba muchísimo.

Recuerdo que cuando regresé a mi estado normal me sentí tan poca cosa, tan miserable, comprendí entonces que para ella siempre fui invisible, no podía ser más que un amigo para ella y que Akane estaba enamorada de Ranma, tantas veces intenté evitar que esto sucediera, que Akane se diera cuenta del imbécil que tenía como prometido y que se fijara en mí pero eso nunca pasó.

La había perdido.

La había perdido para siempre. Después de eso me enteré que no fue nada grato para Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno, Gosunkugi, en fin había una gran lista pero especialmente para Ukyo, a quien Ranma había prometido casarse en un futuro. La vi desolada, triste creo que por una parte se sentía igual a mí, éramos compañeros en ese tipo de dolor. Esa ocasión, estuvimos consolándonos uno al otro, fuimos los únicos que no causamos algún alboroto, simplemente nos dedicamos a hundirnos en nuestro propio dolor. Era amor, amor sincero que ambos teníamos por ellos. Esa vez ella lloró en mi hombro, pensé que jamás la vería de esa forma tan desprotegida que nunca se había atrevido a mostrar, yo no pude con las lágrimas tampoco e igual lloré junto a ella, lo normal era pensar que nosotros éramos una pareja que tenían problemas cuando la realidad era que llorábamos por quienes estaban enamorados de alguien más. Cuando la miré y ella me miró vi por primera vez a una mujer desprotegida, con los ojos rojos, las lágrimas dejando huellas en sus mejillas y esos labios partidos, aún así, me pareció bonita. Yo igual le mostré mi lado más sensible, estuve ahí para ella apoyándola y consolándola cuando también necesitaba a alguien que hiciera lo mismo por mí.

Me he culpado por ese pensamiento, porque siento que fue muy precipitado pensarlo, pero no dejo de pensar en esa expresión desolada y en lo bien que me sentí en ese abrazo que nos dimos.

A eso se debían mis sueños, creo que había quedado bastante sorprendido con todo esto, ahora me encontraba caminando nuevamente sin rumbo, no sabía a donde iba ni cuanto tardaría, quería alejarme lo más que pudiera de todo esto, alcé la vista y vi una cara reconocida, era una chica de cabello castaño, con un vestido azul y unas medias negras, me acerqué aún más y ella se sorprendió de verme ahí.

-¿Ryoga?- entrecerró los ojos.  
>-¿Ukyo? ¿Ahora vendes tus panes en Hokkaido?- pregunté extrañado.<br>-¿De qué estás hablando? Estamos en Nerima- rió.

Me sentí avergonzado al notar mi error, suspiré cansado y decidí seguir caminando.

-Te ves cansado, ¿No tienes hambre?- me preguntó.  
>-En realidad no, pienso continuar mi viaje- dije rascándome la cabeza.<br>-¿Viaje? ¿A dónde? ¡No seas necio! Sólo come unos cuantos okinomiyakis- me tomó de la mano y sentí una descarga eléctrica, me sonrojé al instante.  
>-Gra…gracias- me senté.<p>

Ella sonreía gustosa preparando esos panecillos a los que le había dedicado su vida, no supe cuantos me comí pero para mí era el paraíso mismo, ella me miraba feliz y yo desviaba la mirada para que así no pudiera ver mi sonrojo y mi nerviosismo.

-¡Terminé! ¡Estuvo delicioso!- me levanté y sonreí.  
>-¡Perfecto! Son 500 yenes- sonrió estirando su mano.<br>-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté exaltado –Pero si yo no traigo dinero- busqué en mis bolsillos desesperadamente.  
>-¿En serio? ¡Es una pena!- se colocó el pulgar y el índice en la barbilla -¿Qué podemos hacer?<br>-Puedo pagarte en un tiempo…- intenté dar opciones.  
>-¡No bobo!- ella sonrió –Tengo una idea mejor… bueno ¿Sabes en qué mes estamos?- preguntó sin mirarme.<br>-No lo sé, ¿Tal vez mayo?- pregunté indeciso.  
>-¡No Ryoga! ¡Estamos en febrero!- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos índices.<br>-Febrero…- susurré -¿Qué tiene de especial febrero?- pregunté inocentemente.  
>-Que en febrero hay un día dedicado al amor y a la amistad, el catorce… osea mañana-<br>-¡Oh es verdad! ¿Y eso que tiene que ver en cómo te voy a pagar?- ahora estaba más confundido.  
>-Bueno, en Nerima se hace un festival tradicional, podrías invitarme a ir- dijo ella sonrojada.<br>-¿Invitarte? ¿Yo?- sin saber por qué las palabras se volvieron más difíciles de pronunciar.  
>-Bueno…este….- ahora el que jugaba con los dedos índices era yo.<br>-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Hazlo ya!- dijo impaciente.  
>-¡Ya voy! No tienes por qué presionarme- dije alterado.<br>-Apresúrate sino puedo cambiar de opinión y hacerte pagar lo doble- frunció el ceño.  
>-Ukyo…- sin saber por qué adopté una postura totalmente firme y con la vista hacía enfrente -¿Te….te gustaría ir…al…al festival de Nerima…con…-respiré- …conmigo?- cerré los ojos y los puños, sentía que el sudor me recorría la espalda.<br>-¡Oh Ryoga! ¡No te hubieras molestado!- ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca y de la nada sacó su gran espátula golpeándome de lleno en la nunca haciéndome caer al suelo.  
>-¡Oh lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- me ayudó a pararme mientras un gran chichón crecía en mi cabeza.<br>-Antes de que me vuelvas a golpear ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?- pregunté temeroso.

Ella titubeo y pude ver como se tensó completamente, comenzó a jugar con su cabello y suspiró.

-La verdad es que yo….- noté como contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos –yo estoy planeando como separar a Ranma y a Akane en el festival- abrió los ojos.

No sé por qué pero me sentí decepcionado de que ese fuera el motivo real por el que quisiera salir conmigo pero pensándolo bien, dudaba que funcionara su idea, apreciaba mucho a Akane, supongo que es muy diferente mi manera de pensar a la de Ukyo, creo que ni ella ni Shampoo ni la loca de Kodachi se quisieran dar por vencidas de una manera tan fácil. Intentarlo por Ukyo, estaría bien.

-De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo- dije sinceramente.  
>-Gracias- sonrió.<br>-Bueno, nos veremos mañana, buscaré un lugar donde quedarme- empecé a caminar.  
>-¿A dónde vas? Si sigues caminando seguramente mañana no te veré- colocó sus brazos en la cintura.<br>-¿De qué hablas? Sé perfectamente donde queda el lugar- dije ofendido.  
>-Pero si hace unos instantes pensaste que estábamos en Hokkaido, tengo una idea mejor. Quédate en mi restaurante, así no habrá conflictos el día de mañana-<br>-¿Quedarme en tu restaurante?  
>-No tiene nada de malo, tú dormirás abajo y yo dormiré arriba, podemos acomodarnos y no acepto un no por respuesta, si te dejo dormir afuera terminarías perdiéndote aún así- rió.<p>

Y así pasó la noche, ella durmió arriba y yo abajo, llegó el otró día y Ukyo y yo por primera vez desayunábamos juntos, ella estaba muy emocionada debido al festival, ella siguió con su rutina preprando panecillos y yo le ayudaba en lo que podía, tampoco era que me gustara pasar la noche en casas ajenas sin hacer aunque fuera algo por las personas que me brindaban apoyo.

La noche había llegado y ella y yo nos dirigíamos al festival, rápidamente ubicamos a Ranma y a Akane, de repente yacíamos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos esperando el momento perfecto para ambos salir y detener lo que estábamos viendo, al menos así lo teníamos planeado, al menos así iba a suceder.

Miré a la chica de cabellos castaños de reojo que se encontraba a mi lado, su cara de concentración me ponía un poco nervioso, viéndola así Ukyo era muy bonita, bastante a decir verdad, no podía compararse con Akane, pero con ella todo estaba perdido ya. Y ahora aquí mirándola silenciosamente surgieron recuerdos de hasta hace unos meses, aquella noche donde ambos tuvimos que darnos por vencidos porque a quienes amamos fueran felices.

-¡Allá van!- dijo Ukyo tomándome de la mano y corriendo.

En cuanto sentí la calidez de su mano con la mía pude sentir como sentía cosquillas en el lugar donde ella me había tocado, sentí como mi rostro se calentó al instante y entonces no sentí el peso de mi piernas correr tras de ella.

Nos volvimos a esconder, vi aquella escena que ya no dolía tanto como antes, estaba Ranma riendo tontamente y Akana sonriendo embelesada, realmente él era un hombre con suerte.

-¿Puedes verlos?- me dijo intentando moverse de un lado a otro.  
>-Si, si los veo pero ¿Qué haremos?-<br>-Ryoga ¿Tengo que volver a decírtelo? Hemos venido aquí para impedir que esos dos tengan una cita- me dijo señalándolos con el dedo índice.  
>-Pero llevamos un buen rato siguiéndolos y no hemos hecho nada- dije sin comprender.<br>-¡Van a la rueda de la fortuna! ¡Vamos!- se levantó y nuevamente me tomó de la mano.

Procuramos que no se dieran cuenta de que estábamos ahí, esperamos nuestro turno para poder subirnos y dejé que ella se subiera primero, cuando entró sostuve la puertecilla para que no la golpeara, ella notó ese gesto y sonrió. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y por unos instantes nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Ella la desvió inmediatamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oscura noche. Pude ver como sonreía y entonces pareció un ángel, los claros rayos de la luna le dibujaban en su rostro sombras que danzaban hipnotizándome.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.  
>-Si, es sólo que, es la primera vez que me subo a un juego como estos- dije apenado.<br>-¿En serio? Yo igual- me sonrió tiernamente.

Yo también le sonreí torpemente y ella agachó la mirada para después volver a sonreír aún más, olvidamos completamente a Ranma y a Akane y nos dedicamos a observar la noche en completo silencio mientras duro el juego, cuando salimos, noté que Ukyo rápidamente se dirigía a unos lugares donde se podían jugar.

-¿Quieres jugar?- preguntó.  
>-Pero no tengo dinero- dije juntando mis dedos índices.<br>-Yo invito- me guiñó el ojo.

La seguí y estuvimos jugando, no supe cuanto tiempo pasamos ahí, lo que si sé es que me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo y cada que podía la veía divertirse, esa sonrisa y esa fuerza y tenacidad hacían que fuera un imán a mis ojos, de repente me veía sonriendo a su lado, realmente me la estaba pasando bien. Pero todo eso terminó cuando recordaba que la única razón por la que estaba aquí con ella era porque esperaba arruinar la cita de Ranma y Akane, sólo era eso.

Nos habíamos decidido sentar en una banca cerca de ahí, ella regresó con dos algodones de azúcar, se sentó a mi lado y ambos nos quedamos callados.

-Ukyo, lamento que hayamos perdido tanto tiempo- dije comiendo un poco de algodón.

-¿Lo lamentas?- observé como su rostro se volvió sombrío.  
>-No, no quise decir eso, es sólo que, ambos queremos que ni Ranma ni Akane disfruten esta noche- había mentido sólo porque sabía que ese era su objetivo.<br>-Es verdad- sonrió –A eso vinimos- se levantó y comenzó a caminar, se giró hacia mi y con voz seca me habló -¿Vienes?

Me levanté mecánicamente, a pesar de que actuaba con naturalidad no estaba tan cercana como cuando habíamos llegado al lugar, tardamos un poco en localizar a Ranma y a Akane, ellos estaban caminando por el lugar comienzo manzanas acarameladas.

Ukyo se le notaba totalmente seria, tanto que me dio miedo preguntar si estaba enojada, toda lo radiante que era antes había sido sustituida por un aura de completo terror.

Es cierto que habían pasado meses apenas y ese era un plazo muy corto para sacar a alguien totalmente de tu corazón, pero ahora viéndolos, Akane nunca me había parecido tan feliz y plena como ahora, viéndola sonreír debido a mi amigo-enemigo, sabía que había hecho bien dejarla ir, puesto que la mayoría de las veces se pierde en el amor.

Miré a Ukyo otra vez y a pesar de que pretendía observarlos, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida.

-Es ahora o nunca- entonces Ukyo se levantó decidida y vi que caminaba hacia ellos.  
>-¿Qué haces?- salí inmediatamente tras de ella.<br>-¿Qué hago? Si no nos apresuramos Akane tendrá la cita perfecta con él…- se detuvo.  
>-Ukyo yo….-<br>-No digas nada Ryoga…- volteó sonriéndome.

Entonces siguió caminando, el tiempo se detuvo por un momento y sabía que tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, no era que ya no me importara Akane, pero me la había pasado tan bien que no quería terminar de esta manera una celebración así con Ukyo.

-Ukyo….- seguía llamándola.  
>-Apresúrate, sino Akane no podrá pasar aunque sea un rato contigo.<br>-Ukyo….- cada paso que dábamos sentía que algo dentro de mí se iba desgarrando poco a poco.

Tenía miedo de que se acercara así, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan insistente justo en ese momento pero sentía que algo oprimía mi pecho, me gustaba estar con ella, me agradaba su compañía y realmente era divertida, hoy la había visto tan bonita que me era imposible no mirarla.

-Ukyo…- coloqué mi mano en su hombro y ella se detuvo, entonces comenzó a temblar.

Entonces escuché que sollozaba y yo no entendía ¿Cómo habíamos pasado de momentos de diversión hace unos instantes a ahora esta incomodidad y su llanto?

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunté preocupado.  
>-Nada… es sólo que yo pensé…- se limpió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y sonrió… -No importa… vamos con Akane.<p>

¿De repente todo se centraba en Akane? La vi caminar y esta vez volví a llamarla, una…dos…tres veces pero ella siguió caminando.

-¡Ukyo!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, adquiriendo una pose firme y cerrando los ojos. Pude sentir el silencio a mi alrededor y pude adivinar que todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros.

-Ryoga…- murmuraste.  
>-No sé que diablos me está pasando pero…- alce los ojos para encontrarme con los tuyos –Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- lo dije con tanta seguridad que hasta yo temí de mis palabras. –Me estoy enamorando….<p>

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya había sido demasiado tarde, todas las personas murmuraban a nuestro alrededor e incluso algunas aplaudieron mi gesto de valentía, yo sentía mi cara arder y no podía siquiera levantar la mirada del suelo, sentía toda la sangre subir a mi cabeza y mi cerebro me ordenó salir corriendo de ahí. Ukyo tenía ambos ojos bien abiertos viéndome impactada.

-Yo….- comencé a reír de una extraña manera –Lo siento si te incomodé Ukyo, me voy.

Sin esperar a que dijera algo más, de un salto salí de ahí, seguí saltando tejado por tejado sintiéndome totalmente estúpido e impertinente por haber dicho tales cosas. Sabía que Ukyo había ido solamente por Ranma pero en realidad ninguno había logrado nada, además no era como si me hubiese esforzado por haber intentado algo. Cuando ya no escuché el ruido del festival me senté abrazando mis piernas y enterrando mi cabeza en mis brazos ¿Por qué tuve que usar la palabra enamorar? Es cierto que Ukyo comenzaba a interesarme, pero tal vez enamorarme había sido ir demasiado lejos ¿Qué pasaría si ella no quería hablarme otra vez? Me la imaginé diciéndome con desprecio que me odiaba y entonces sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos y como un loco comencé a gritar asustado.

Me tranquilicé y decidí que me quedaría ahí durante un rato cuando sentí que alguien más llegaba de un salto hasta donde estaba. Por un momento pensé que sería Ranma quien vendría a burlarse de mí pero en cuanto volteé me encontré con esos ojos cafés que hasta hace rato me miraban estupefactos.

-Ryoga…- dijo como si mi nombre le quemara la garganta.  
>-¿Cómo me encontraste?<br>-Eres el único chico que está sentado en un tejado…- caminó y se sentó a mi lado.

Pensé que ella diría algo pero en realidad se sentó y miró al cielo.

-Lo que dijiste ese rato… ¿Es verdad?- pude ver como le pesaba decírmelo.  
>-Aunque no lo fuera no cambiaría nada, tú sigues amando a Ranma…- dije de verdad dolido.<br>-Y tú a Akane…- ella usó el mismo tono.  
>-Yo acepté ir al festival porque iba a ser contigo, Akane es especial para mí de la misma manera como Ranma siempre lo será para ti pero cuando estuve contigo, fue totalmente diferente… me divertí, no me sentí amenazado por nada, no necesité transformarme para atraer tu atención o para hacer que confiaras en mí…<p>

Ukyo comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas y rápidamente repasé si había dicho algo mal.

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarte…- dije intentando arreglar las cosas.  
>-No es eso…- ella sacudió la cabeza –Creí que era la única que sintió eso…- se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y entonces comenzó a reír un poco.<br>-No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, sé que habías ido conmigo para intentar separar a Ranma y a Akane una vez más, no tienes que fingir que te importa…- reí.  
>-No tuve el valor de invitarte por mí misma, creía que igual te importaba que Akane y Ranma siguieran juntos, pensaba decírtelo pero no pude, pensé que era una buena idea fingir que estábamos espiándolos, pero todo se complicó, de un momento a otro Ranma dejó de ser mi centro de atención y me di cuenta de que no había estado equivocada en lo que había pensado aquella noche, pensaba que sería algo pasajero pero ahora que compartí estos momentos contigo fui tan feliz…-<br>¿Qué podía decir? Estaba totalmente sorprendido y atónito, la observé sonrojarse y reír, yo también reí, después de eso ambos nos miramos y reímos sintiéndonos totalmente como unos niños, tan absurdos y tan inmaduros….

-Ryoga, aún no me respondes…  
>-Es verdad Ukyo, cada palabra que dije es verdad…- la miré a los ojos<br>-Siento que tú también me gustas…- sonrió.

En ese momento, justo en ese instante, al sentir que le importaba a una mujer, que no era una segunda opción, que Ukyo sabía la verdad de mi transformación y aún así, ella me estaba aceptando totalmente. Sentí que mi corazón latía demasiado rápido en ese momento, era la primera vez que me confesaba y era correspondido.

Ella se acercó y cerró los ojos, yo me tensé totalmente, nunca había hecho algo como esto ¿Qué se supone que un hombre hace en momentos como este? ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Besarla! ¡Ármate de valor y bésala! Pero no pude hacerlo. Ukyo abrió sus ojos decepcionada.

-No te sientas mal Ukyo, es sólo que nunca antes he dado un beso, aunque mi primer beso fue cuando Akane me besó convertido en P-chan- reí.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla que me hizo ver estrellas de colores a mi alrededor, la miré y estaba con esa aura terrible que tanto me asustada. Se relajó.

-Te entiendo, no te preocupes…te perdono- sonrió.  
>-¡¿Qué?!- grité exasperado.<br>-Ryoga ¿Crees que funcione?-  
>-No lo sé Ukyo, pero lo intentaremos-<p>

Nos miramos uno al otro y entonces sentí como sin planearlo la distancia entre nosotros dos iba disminuyendo poco a poco, cuando logré cerrar los ojos sentía que todo mi cuerpo me temblaba y las manos me estaban sudando fue cuando escuchamos algo parecido a una pequeña explosión, ambos miramos al cielo y los fuegos artificiales habían empezado, la miré y los colores se reflejaban en su rostro y esos ojos cafés no dejaban de ver embelesados aquel espectáculo.

Ukyo se dio cuenta de que la miraba, se acercó y posicionó sus labios en un corto y rápido movimiento sobre los míos, me quedé congelado y comencé a reír extrañamente, de la nada Ukyo sacó su enorme espátula y de un solo golpe terminé estrellado en el suelo.

-Ryoga ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- dijo emocionada mientras se cubría tras su espátula.

No había olvidado del todo a Akane y no planeaba acelerar el sacarla de mi corazón ni tampoco planeaba apresurar a Ukyo a que hiciera lo mismo con Ranma, me había confesado sin haberlo planeado y sin haberlo previsto había encontrado a alguien que sintiera lo mismo por mí.

Esto no formaba parte del plan, nunca supimos que esto iba a pasar.

* * *

><p>NOTAS:<p>

Realmente soy fiel a la pareja RanmaxAkane, así que supongo que es raro para mi escribir sobre otras parejas, en fin, espero les haya gustado :3 Pensaba publicarlo después del catorce pero no había tenido tiempo… en fin. Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre


End file.
